En el campo de quidditch
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Es el Baile de Navidad del cuarto año del Trío Dorado, se supone que es una noche llena de diversión y alegría, y así había sido hasta que Ronald arruinó todo con sus estúpidos celos. Por eso es que Hermione está en un lugar en el que nunca se hubiera pensado hallar con la persona con la que jamása deseo estar.


**En el Campo de Quidditch**

-¡Ese Ronald es un idiota, un estúpido, un tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡TONTO! – Iba mascullando y gritando Hermione.

Estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta que sus pies la habían llevado al campo de quidditch. Así como tampoco se dio cuenta del frío que hacía y que había otra persona igual o más frustrada que ella. Solo que entre las nubes.

Hermione pateaba el piso con sus zapatillas sin que le importara que estas se arruinaran. En realidad todo le importaba poco.

"Ronald es tan imbécil "era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Cuando hubo sacado todo su enojo y frustración, vino la tristeza. Sin poder evitarlo soltó unos cuantos sollozos, se tumbó en el piso y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía estúpida por esperar que el insensible cabeza de chorlito Ronald Wesaley se fijara en ella. Pero se sentía más estúpida por no poder dejar de quererlo, por amarlo de esa manera, como si fuera el príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

Algo pasó cerca de ella: Una escoba. Rápidamente comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, ante todo era una orgullosa leona y no permitiría que alguien la viera en ese estado. Volteó a ver quién había interrumpido su auto compasión ¡Merlín! ¡De todas las personas en este mundo tenía que ser él!

-Vete Malfoy – dijo secamente en el momento en el que la luz de luna iluminó el rostro del Slytherin.

Él la miró con el mismo asco y desdén de siempre. Estaba demasiado furioso y se le ocurrió una forma de sacar todo. Siempre le había resultado atractiva la idea de molestarla y esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Así que se sentó a lado de ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos. Hermione se alejó.

-¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿No dicen qué ahora te gusta estar con hombres importantes como Krum o Potty? Aquí me tienes a mí, así que gózame.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie, Draco la imitó.

-¿Te quedaste sin lengua de tantos besos qué te han dado tus novios?

Surtió efecto. Ella se volteó y comenzó a dirigirse furibunda hacia Malfoy.

-¿Sabes algo Malfoy? Lo último que quiero ¡Es estar aguantando tus estupideces! – le gritó mientras trataba de pegarle un puñetazo como el año pasado, sin embargo Malfoy estaba preparado.

-Has empeorado sangre sucia ¿pero qué se puede esperar de una esc…?

-¡Cállate hurón albino! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con Ronald! – Gritó mientras con el puño libre le daba un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Malfoy la soltó y dio un paso atrás por el golpe, pero rápidamente adoptó su posición de frialdad. Una sangre sucia no lo iba a humillar, y menos si era sabelotodo Granger. Frustrado ante ella pensó en hacerle sentir exactamente lo mismo que él. Se acercó peligrosamente con la malicia brillando en sus ojos grises haciendo que Hermione diera un paso atrás inconsientemente. Pero ella era una Gryffindor y no huiría, así que se plantó y esperó el próximo movimiento del Rey de las Serpientes. Pero lo que pasó jamás se lo imaginó ni en sus más horrendas pesadillas.

Draco Malfoy se abalanzó sobre ella y la apresó entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Hermione estaba atónita en un principio que no atinó a reaccionar. Él la besaba con violencia mientras ella trataba de apartarlo. Intentó gritar pero él aprovechó para meter su lengua en el beso. La gryffindor sentía tanta impotencia, rabia y vergüenza pero también distinguió los de él. Sintió su rabia, impotencia, humillación y algo más que no supo identificar. Si Malfoy la estaba utilizando para descargar todo lo que traía dentro ¿por qué no hacer ella lo mismo? Empezó a responder el beso con la misma violencia que el Slytherin. Poco a poco él la soltó y sin saber cómo o cuando quedaron sentados y aferrándose para profundizar el contacto. Hermione se aferraba al cuello de Draco y él a su cintura.

Paulatinamente el beso comenzó a bajar de intensidad hasta que se convirtió en algo dulce y tierno. Se separaron lentamente, aún saboreando el beso en sus labios. Cuando se miraron ambos estaban rojos, aunque el clima era propicio para una nevada. Se sonrieron estúpidamente mientras se miraban a los ojos que traslucían agradecimiento. Nada de palabras tontas e innecesarias, ambos sabían lo que pensaban en esos instantes.

Y así salieron del campo echando una última mirada para después adoptar su mismo porte: él de un arrogante y ella una sabelotodo.

Al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones los dos fueron inmediatamente a sus camas sin molestarse en desvestirse y recordando el beso.

Él recordaba su pelo castaño desordenado después de que él la hubiera besado, su piel suave y cálida, sus ojos miel que reflejaron agradecimiento, en su olor a caramelo, en sus labios de chocolate.

Ella reviviendo su pelo entre sus dedos, en su piel dura pero tersa al contacto, en sus ojos grises sin desdén, sin asco, pero con agradecimiento, en su olor fresco y varonil, pero sobretodo en sus labios sabor menta.

Chocolate y menta. Una combinación dulce y fresca. Distinta. Igual que ellos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de Harry Potter :D Dejen sus comentarios n_n

Btw Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling


End file.
